Mouse Problems
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Tribute to the classic Tom and Jerry cartoons. When Ichigo spots a mouse scurrying around Café Mew Mew, she must get rid of it before the food critic comes... but will this mouse be smarter than it looks?


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, which belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida! I also don't own an infamous duo of a cartoon duo back in the 1940s, which belongs to MGM/Warner Bros, which is what this story is based around!

This is basically going to be a short story, about four to five chapters long, just so you know. That's all you need to know, as for the main plot, well, you'll see what it's about in the prologue! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**ORANGE RATCHET PRESENTS...**

**A TOKYO MEW MEW FANFICTION**

**Mouse Problems**

* * *

Inside Café Mew Mew, Pudding was smiling as she was skipping inside, not a single bruise on her. Coming from behind were Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro, who were near close to burnt.

"That last Chimera Anima nearly killed us!" Mint complained as she decided to get comfortable in her seat.

"I know!" Zakuro sighed. "I swear, the Cyniclons really upped their game this round."

"How did you get out of that so easily?" Lettuce asked at the not-burned Pudding, who was now standing on her head on the chair.

"I guess I'm just lucky." Pudding smiled.

"Well, at least we got that Chimera out of the way, and at last, we can have a small break." Ichigo sighed as she laid down...

But, as if by magic, Ryou suddenly ran in as he yelled, "What are you girls doing? GET TO WORK!"

The girls (except for Mint, who just sat there) immediately jumped as they started to weigh tables and clean up the place before opening time.

* * *

As everything was cleaned up, Ryou called the five girls up to a meeting as he and Keiichiro sat down in front of them.

"Okay girls, here's the deal. I've just learned from Keiichiro that a local food critic is coming here to examine our place! We want to get good reviews, so I want you to be on your best behavior!" Keiichiro said.

"That means, Mint, you have to actually work, Zakuro, you can't be scary, Lettuce, you should not be assigned to dish duty for a while, Pudding, you should not do whatever random thing you do every day at the Café, and Ichigo... well, you just need to behave." Ryou said as the girls groaned.

"Oh, Marcie..." Pudding muttered.

"So, girls, be on your best behavior, and when the critic comes, make sure nothing is out of place! If even a single mouse is spotted in here, we'll be closed down, which means we can't get access to the computers, which means, we won't have our alien technology, which means we won't know when you girls need to be the Mew Mews when the aliens attack!" Ryou frowned. "In other words, we need this building to protect Tokyo and our world! Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Ryou, we get it." Mint rolled her eyes.

"Good." Ryou smiled calmly, then suddenly shouted. "NOW LIVE UP TO IT!"

The girls jumped as they did a Rimmer salute, then started to get to work.

Keiichiro sighed as he rolled his eyes, "You know, Ryou, you don't have to yell at them..."

"I know." Ryou smiled. "But it makes them get into tip-top shape."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo was busy sweeping the kitchen when she heard some squeaking coming from the cookie banister. Curious, Ichigo went over to the cookie banister as she heard some scuffing in there. "Hello?"

Ichigo lifted up the cookie banister and shrieked a bit as she dropped it, causing a small white mouse to run out of the cookie banister with a cookie in its mouth, running towards a little hole.

"Oh god, a mouse!" Ichigo gulped as she thought back to Ryou's words.

_"If even a single mouse is spotted in here, we'll be closed down."_

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Okay, no big deal. I'll get rid of the mouse before the food critic comes! How hard can it be? It's just one simple mouse."

With that, Ichigo ran up to the bookshelf to get a book on how to exterminate mice.

* * *

And that is the prologue. Sorry if it's short, I promise you, the next chapter will be quite longer! Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize away!


End file.
